Ashara Jordayne
Ashara Jordayne is the only daughter of Lord Lewyn Jordayne and the current Lady of the Tor. Appearance As a younger woman Ashara was known throughout Dorne as the equal of most men, and would rather sit a stallion and hunt the red deer that lived in the surrounding desert than attend courtly matters. Now, at twenty and six she is slender, tall and elegant, with feathery lashes and dark hair that - coupled with smooth olive skin - pay homage to her Rhoynish heritage. Although still preferential to riding leathers when out of doors, she is most often seen in bright linen and sheer, colorful silks. She is polite and pleasant, wise and witty, well-read and well bred. History Ashara Jordayne is the second child of the late Lewyn Jordayne and his wife, Lady Cassella Vaith. As a child she was stubborn, willful and arrogant in her ways, preferring to spend much of her time out of doors with her brothers, learning to ride and hunt rather than dance or practice needlepoint. Four years apart though they were, the siblings grew up relatively close, and where one could be found the other two were not far behind. Summers were spent racing horses out on the flatlands or stealing away for long swims in the Scourge, while shorter winter days were spent tracking deer over the rocky hillocks that surrounded the Tor. It was there that she met Andrey Fowler, the second son of Lord Fowler, who often came so far east to hunt as well. The two became fast friends, and exchanged letters often. Whenever she did sit for lessons Maester Qoryn found that Ashara had a quick mind, though her decision-making was rash and her attentions flitted from one subject to the next more quickly than he could teach them. By her fifteenth nameday she had perused the books, annals and legends of the old kings of Dorne and the stories, examples and instances of bygone men and things. She’d developed a love for reading and collected a hundred hundred books of histories related to antique races and departed rulers. She had also read the works of many poets and knew most of them by heart, had studied philosophy and the sciences, arts and accomplishments, and had an intense passion for the game of cyvasse. As time progressed, the siblings grew further and further apart when first Morgan and then young Olyvar left home to squire, returning some years later as knights and men in their own right. When Grazdan took the Martell family hostage, her elder brother was one of the first to answer the call-to-arms and volunteer to aid in their rescue. For it he won the hearts of the people and the hand of Aliandra Martell, with whom he had a son after giving up his claim on the Tor. Not totally displeased but thoroughly disgruntled, Lewyn found a match for his daughter and heir in Ser Myles Toland, whom she was to marry when he returned from a second trip to cleanse the Stepstones. Instead he was delivered in a casket alongside her brother, and for their deaths she blamed the Martells, speaking openly as much. Relations with her good-sister had always been amiable but never the closest, and friendly deference has since morphed into animosity. A chronically ill Lewyn passed some months after his eldest son, having suffered from gout for much of his life and stricken by grief. Ever since, she has remained largely confined to the keep by personal choice, entertaining guests only rarely, though she obliges Olyvar an occasional ride along the seashore. In an attempt to bring her daughter some small bit of happiness, Cassella Vaith has recently written Lord Fowler - in whose son Ashara has confided for many years - and arranged a marriage betwixt the two of them. Recent Events Placeholder. Timeline *'346 AC' - Ashara is born to Lewyn Jordayne and Cassella Vaith. *'350 AC' - Her youngest brother Olyvar is born. *'358 AC' - She meets a young Andrey Fowler while hunting. *'365 AC' - The Second War on the Stepstones takes place. *'367 AC' - Morgan gives up his claim on the Tor and Ashara becomes her father's heir. She is betrothed to Ser Myles Toland. *'369 AC' - Morgan and Myles are killed in the Stepstones, her father dies later that year. She inherits Lewyn's seat. *'372 AC' - After battling several years of deep depression Ashara is once again betrothed, this time to Ser Andrey Fowler. Family *Lewyn Jordayne - Lord of the Tor b. 320 AC d. 369 AC *Casella Jordayne née Vaith - b. 324 AC **Ser Morgan Jordayne - b. 342 AC d. 369 AC **'Ashara Jordayne - Lady of the Tor b. 346 AC' **Ser Olyvar Jordayne - b. 350 AC